greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kendall Stainton
Kendall Michelle Stainton (born Abarrane Lewinsky, February 11, 1968) is an Israeli-born German-American actress and musician who is the adopted sister of Robert Stainton. History Early life Kendall was born Abarrane Lewinsky in Tzrifin, Israel at Assaf HaRofeh Medical Center to two American Jewish missionaries. Both of her parents were killed in an antisemitic hate crime when she was just 1 month old. Kendall was adopted by Robert's family from the Angel Guardian Home in Chicago when she was 2. Kendall, a Jewish child, was adopted by Robert's father Arnold in order to "make up for the crimes committed by my people against the Jews in the 40's." Kendall was slightly overweight, or "pudgy", a condition she has lived with since childhood, only slimming down to play the character of Sabrina on The Jeff Jones Show, and then regaining her weight. Kendall attended Alexander Graham Bell School for kindergarten, elementary, and middle school. She attended Chicago Vocational High School for her high school education, and during her high school days, played in the school band. Kendall was a Girl Scout as a child, and was also in a Jewish youth group where she was called "Aleph Battseeyon" Personal life Kendall lives in Bannockburn, Illinois, with her husband Dave Stevens, a British man who is a former member of the Danish technobilly/glam pop band Cartoons. Locals have referred to Kendall as the "Crazy Red-Haired Woman" due to her insane actions, a leftover from when she had mild autism as a child. Kendall, along with her brothers Robert and Nate, is pansexual. She had a crush on her (female) teacher as a child, and kissed her once. Kendall has species dysphoria, and has been known to appear in coyote costumes in some performances. Equipment Kendall mainly uses Zildjian cymbals, and mainly plays Tama drums (with some exceptions, listed properly). She uses Silverstar Mirage Crystal Ice drums with Fantastic Beatle Boycott. Fantastic Beatle Boycott Conventional * 10" x 9" Rack tom * 12" x 10" Rack tom * 14" x 14" Floor Tom * 16" x 16" Floor tom * 22x22" Bass drums(x2) * 14" x 6.5" Tama S.L.P. Mirage Acrylic Shell Snare * 10" Remo Rototoms (x5) * 8" Remo Rototoms (x5) * 6" Remo Rototoms (x5) * 14" Pearl Vari-Pitch Snare * 19" Zildjian A Avedis Crash Cymbal (x3) * 22" and 21" Zildjian A Avedis Ride Cymbals (x7) * 20" Zildjian A Avedis Ride Cymbals (x2, overturned) * 22" Zildjian ZBT Ride Cymbal (x4) * 18", 17" and 14" Zildjian ZBT Crash Cymbals (x10) * 10" Zildjian ZBT Splash Cymbal (x6) * 20" and 18" Zildjian ZBT Crash Ride Cymbals (x9) Conventional Items * Vic Firth American Classic Vic Grip Hickory Drumsticks (5A, Nylon) * Vic Firth Rute 303 Drumsticks * Vic Firth Corpsmaster Tom Aungst Multi-Tenor Hybrid Mallets (Felt Heads) * Vic Firth Steve Smith Tala Wands (Bamboo) Unconventional * Sunny Health & Fitness Anti-Burst Gym Ball (x2) * 50 gallon steel drum (x2) Unconventional Items * Louisville Slugger Genuine S3X Ash Wood Baseball Bat (Black) * BDSM whip Trivia * Kendall is a member of the furry fandom. She owns a fursuit of the PTT character Harmony Howlette, and also has fursuits of other coyote characters she has created or has heard about, including her fursona, Calamity Jayne. * As a toddler, Kendall was thrown by her eldest brother Arnold into a freezing cold stream when she began annoying him. Category:Cast & Crew Category:Other Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia